maddy or jana?
by wolf113
Summary: rhydian has to chose between maddy and jana.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Blood Jana or Maddy?

Maddy POV

"maddy, wake up!" Mum shouted up to me, not that she needed to shout.

"5 more mintutes!" I shout back, hoping she will let me, after all it was her fault I got to bed late, she was in the bathroom till 10!

"MADDY NOW!" mum and dad shout in fusion.

"fine." I mutter as I shove myself out of bed. I on pull my clothes and pull the brush through my hair, then looking in the mirror, deeming myself acceptable I stumble into the bathroom still half asleep. I brush my teeth, glancing at the clock I nearly choke, I have to meet rhydian in 10 minutes. I dart down the stairs grabing a slice of toast and thrusting it into my mouth and in a few gulp ate it.

Running as fast as I could I run though the forest, dodging trees and jumping fallen logs and tree roots, when someone stepped in my path making me stop abruptly, almost falling when rhydians arms grab me.

"woah maddy, whats the rush?" he said simply, looking at me confused.

"school…..clock…..late…." I managed to stutter, still out of breath. Our eyes caught and we were suddenly locked in a stare, we must have stayed like that for several minutes, because jana hit me and said

"come on we will be late"

"since when did you care?" I snapped, I don't like jana ever since she came things have been different, I just want her gone. I know she doesn't like me otherwise she wouldn't be growling at me now, but when I think about her I actually feel sorry for her. Its that feeling that drove me to say

"look, sorry its been a bad morning." She must of accepted my apology as she mumbled something along the same lines.

"see, we can all be friends" said rhydian, as we started to run to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddy pov (still)

We got to school with 5 minutes to go, we got there fast, even for a wolfblood.

"hey mads!" Tom says smileing at me, his usual happy self.

"hey maddy, you gotta see this" said Shannon, pulling out her phone, looking excited.

"what is it?" I ask, I hear some murmurs behind me and see that rhydian and jana have walked away. Shannon notices and says

"maddy come on, we all know you like rhydian….. but look at this!" she seemed son happy about it I couldn't say no, she hasn't been this happy since I made her delete the wolfblood files she had on her laptop, her being happy was a nice change of pace. She clicks something on her phone then shows it too me, it was a email off her penpal Alex…..

_Shannon,_

_Has anything really weird ever happened to you, when you feel like your becoming something else? It happened to me, I stood up to the bully!_

"OMG! A boy text you!" tom laughed, making me to.

"did that really make you so excited!" I managed to say roaring with laughter. Shan just looked at us her face reddening more every second, I could sense she was upset so I said

"look shan, im sorry it been a bad morning…" behind me someone said

"it has been she told me!" it was jana. Then the bell rang and we all went off to form.

Jana pov

School is so good! Theres all these different smells and people are all in packs that are know as gangs! Mr Jeffery's walks through the door and puts a book on his desk

"right class, announcements….. next week on Friday there will be a disco after school for Halloween, fancy dress is required, there will be a contest for the best costume the prize is a 10 pound music voucher, right any questions?"

Maddy pov

Jana raised her hand

"whats Halloween?" she asked. Everyone laughed. My heart stopped rhydian turned to me with a worried expression on his face

"everyone knows what Halloween is, what if people put things together and find out!" he whispered.

"jana, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, im ashamed of you, but if you must know halloween is when people dress us as monsters and things and knock and peoples houses and get free sweet" mr jeffories said, me and rhydian breathed a breath of relief

"right guys talk amoungst yourselves"

"you know this morning" he asked

"yeah" I said, thinking about it, the way our eyes locked, how it didn't feel awkward and how shan might be right, maybe I do like him… my thoughts were cut of by rhydian

"did it mean anything to you?" everyone in the room turned and looked at us and by everyone, I mean everyone, even mr Jefferies turned. I cant say yes now can I? I have to say no and after school ill tell him.

"i…..er…no?" I said. Some people laughed but other than that it was silent and people went backn to there conversations, rhydian however, just looked at me I couldn't what he was feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

the next Thursday

Maddy pov

Me and jana are walking to school, no rhydian. Ever since he asked me that question in form he hasn't spoke to me or been in school, I went to his house but his foster mum said he didn't want to talk. Even jana is worried about him because yesterday she called me over her caravan to talk about it, but it was time wasted she just got worked up because she couldn't figure out what was up with him and wolfed out..

"maddy?" jana said, snapping me out of my thoughts "whats wrong?"

"nothing, I was just thinking about….err…the Halloween dance." I said, lying through my teeth, yea I was thinking but about Rhydian, I have felt so guilty about that question, that's whats wrong.

"jana, do you have a date to the dance?" I asked

"no, hey me you Shannon and tom should all go as friends!" she said like it was the most amazing idea ever, even though I was already thinking of it!

"sure! It's a great idea"

Shannon pov

I can see maddy and jana now, ever since maddy said no to Rhydian they have been like best friends talking a lot. Its obviously hurting maddy that her and Rhydian arnt talking, they have grew even closer since he came back and maddy obviously likes him.

"tom, do you think maddy is really okay? I mean when we ask her she says shes fine but shes been different since she rejected him, but she told me it did and she was going to tell him but then he started avoiding her and…" Tom cut me off

"look mads will be fine, she can work things out herself and, she is almost here!" maddy and jana came over and joined the conversation.

"mads are you okay?" tom asked I nodded in agreement

"you haven't been yourself since then, maddy we are worried about you" I added

maddy pov

"I guess ive been a bit sad lately, I need to talk to rhydian." I said, jana smiled at me she said

"maddy, just send him a texty thingie on you telephone-matchbox-thingie"

"you mean send him a text?" said shan

"err…yeah" said jana confused.

"I dunno, he wont answer it" I said pulling out my phone and typing in the password.

"but its worth a shot," I lower my voice "wolfblood after all." I start to type, but then clear the message.

"I don't know what to write!" I exclaim. Shan trys to answer but jana butts in first

"tell him that we need his help and that your sorry and….." tom cuts in

"tell him that you miss him and want to talk again and your really sorry". I start to type on my phone everyone looks at the screen, it reads

_hi rhydian_

_look im really sorry and I really want us to be mates again. I always ruin things. Look the full moon is next week and your gonna have to talk to me then, so please can it be sooner than later._

_Maddy xxx_

_A tear falls onto the screen, but its not mine it turn and look at jana_

"_its beautiful" she whispers, we all laugh_

"_jana it's a quick text message, not a confession of un dieing love" Shannon giggles_

"_tingling" jana warned. We all apologise._

_The day at school went quickly, we had double art first music, then maths then English and finished with drama, we all came out on a hype as drama usually makes us I turn my phone on and a message comes through,it goes BEEP, shan tom and jana turn and ask whos it from. I look at the id, rhydian._

"_its from rhydian" I say clicking on the message_

"_what does it say" asks shan and jana. i start to read it out my voice trembles as I realise what it means_

"_it says, it rhydian, maddy im going back to the wild don't contact me or you will all get hurt, look after jana, im sorry rhydian"_

_**authors note: im really sorry about the delay for this chapter, I had to study for a test. Also im sorry about the quality but it was triple how I met your mother so this wasn't my full concentration, so I promise the next chapter will be better. Also I have serious writers block so and ideas of plots or things you would like to happen would be very appreciated. Thanks for reading this I will put the next chapter up asap. Also if you like this story or my writing please follow me or the story as I hope to put others up soon, thank you for reading so far also big question**_

_**WHO DO YOU THINK RHYDIAN SHOULD PICK, MADDY OR JANA?**_

_**Tell me in the reviews please, will affect what will happen next.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Maddy pov

It took me a few seconds to understand the text.

"Maddy are yo….." shan started, but I interrupted her

"I gotta go" I manage to say, biting my lip, I refuse to cry in front of the whole school. Tom looks at me sadly, but I don't look back, I just run, letting my feet take me. I didn't know where I was going but my feet take me there, I inhale deeply taking in his scent. Rhydian, hes only just gone but I miss him, how pathetic am i. I slump in to a tree, it took me a second to realise that it was the tree me and Rhydian always sat at. I didn't stop them now, i let the tears flow down my face, I could taste the saltyness in my mouth, but I didn't care, I need to get it out off my system. I sit there crying until I hear someone coming upb behind me

"hey cub, are you okay?" mum asked, pulling me in to a hug

"no, he was the only person who understood me properly" I moan in to mums sholder

"lets go home now cub" she spoke soothingly

Shannon pov

Me and tom are sat at bernies, drinking hot chocolate.

"poor mads thou" tom started "its one thing leaving maddy, but jana too!"

"I know, hes the reason jana doesn't have a pack anymore! She has almost nobody so he decides to leave!" I almost yell. Tom changes the subject quickly

"so lets talk about what we came to, maddys party" tom said

"well I though originally that it should be me you jana and Rhydian but hes out of the picture now so it will just be us and jana" I said

"I was thinking Friday like half an hour after school we can ask her to mine and surprise her" tom said

"sorted, she wouldn't want us to make a fuss. Now more importantly what prezzies should we get her and what will we help jana get?" I asked

"im not sure, well just have to shop around" tom said

"sorted! I should go home now its getting dark" I say standing up

"bye then!" tom waved.

**Authors note: im sorry it took so long to put up this chapter but we had tests in school and I had to revise, also I was watching wolfblood series one again hehehehehe. Once again keep commenting **

**MADDY OR JANA?**

**Also, does nobody like jana!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy pov

I glance at my alarm clock, its 11pm, time to get up. I slide out my bed and pad down the stairs, then I slip on my shoes and slide out the back door, making no sound at all. I start to run. I run the way me and Rhydian ran, his scent is still all over the pathways, not strong, but there all the same. I breath deeply taking in all his scent, mistake. It reminds me of him, badly. I sit down at our tree, its marked permanently with our scent because we had sat there so much. I sit there just breathing in our scent, thinking about how much I miss Rhydian. Its ridiculous I cant miss him so much, ive only known him a year, but here I am feeling like ive had an arm chopped off or something, its pathetic. I lie back against the tree, breathing in our scent mixed with the cool night air and watch the clouds. Suddenly I can smell other things, people, no wolfbloods. I jump to my feet and look around, I hear twigs snap and the sound of snarling, I start to panic, no no no no, it cant be the wild wolfbloods, it cant be. My thoughts are cut short as a figure come crashing through the trees and stops just before hitting me.

"im sorry, id run"he wheezed he had clearly been running for miles "now!" another figure came into the clearing, but this time it was in wolf form, it snarled at the boy and he snarled back, so did I, after all this was my territory. The boy looks at me confused, then realises im one to, unfortunately the other wolfblood sees this as a chance to attack and manages to jump on the boy, I pull the wolf off him and it runs away

"a..a..are y..y..you o..okay" I manage to stutter, still shocked over the past few minutes.

"yeah, I guess" he says standing up "just sho…"he was cut off by the wolf running straight at me, he jumped in front of me and I hear the sickening crunch as there bodies collide, the boy is whimpering about 2 feet from the unconscious or dead wolf.

I walk over the the boy

"a..a..are y..y..you o..o..okay?" I ask, frightend of what the answer may be, he did just save me.

"no"he winced "im hurt bad, his voice was strong, yet hurt, its was strangely reassuring.

"Look, I will take you back to my house, its not far, mum will be able to heal you, and you will be fine." I was proud of the way I said that, not a single panicky word. I pull him up onto my shoulders and I start to walk him to my house.

"So why was that wolf after you?" I asked

"well, you see she is the beta wolf in my pack**(second in charge under that alpha if you don't know)** and she was chasing me, trying to kill me because this human boy, 15, like me" a voice in my head screamed me too! "and her daughter found him, but we are wild and don't want anything to do with humans, so they locked him up and every few days would let him free, to run but we would always chase him and catch him, it was like a game, but what I found amazing is he ran every time even though he knew we would catch him, I guess he thought he might get lucky and escape, anyway one night I was walking past and I could hear crying and I followed it to him, I asked him what was wrong and he said that he missed his mother, so I let him go and ran, but obviously my scent was all over it so she new it was me and chased me, but she wasn't gonna hurt me she was gonna kill me, we had been running for days when we got here, lucky you were there" he said "wait why were you there so late?" he asked, I know I have to tell him because he told me and I guess that telling someone will help

"well about a year ago this wolfblood called Rhydian came onto my territory, but he was in care so we took him in to our pack, me and him we were really good friend and could talk about anything, but his mum came and he went back to her pack in the wild but then about 4 months later he came back chased by his pack leader and this other wolfblood girl jana, but that bits not that important, anyway something happened between me and him, we had a moment and he asked me about it and everyone was watching so I said no then he just ran off." It felt good to tell someone

"wow, your in a pickle, but if he has no pack were would he go, and surely he will be found if he is in care?" the boy said trying to reassure me

"I guess, but he might just come back anyway or maybe hes just messing with me. Wait ive just realised I don't know your name, what is it?" I ask

"im James, but you can call me jay if you like" he says

"im Maddy, and this is my house, come on ill take you in" I say pulling him into my house, I push him onto the sofa and switch on the light. Oh my gosh, jay is handsome, he has bright green eyes and soft brown hair that was medium length hair (**not sure how to describe his hair, just look up percy Jackson lightning thief and imagine his hair but light brown)** he had muscles, not too many but enough too look nice, he had a tan and his clothes were all muddy and ripped.

"wow" I gasped before I could stop myself, he looked at me confused

"what? Whats wrong?" he asks.

"err" I look down at his chest and see a lot of blood "your chest, ill go and get mam, sit still" he winced in pain as he poked his chest. I ran up the stairs and woke up mam and dad

"what?" mum moaned, clearly annoyed with me

"well, I went for a run and this wild wolfblood came and this other one saved me nut hes hurt and well downstairs" I tell mam, he eyes widen

" he saved you from, a wild wolfblood?" mam yawned

"yeah you have to heal him!" I say

"fine" she mutters getting up "if im getting up you have to too, dan" she said to dad

"fine, best be there if he causes trouble" dad joked, we all walk down the stairs, and gasp, finding jay passed out on the couch and lots of blood.

"okay, maddy we will have to take his shirt off and have a look at the wound, dan boil some water" mam commanded us, me and mam pulled off his shirt revealing deep bite mark and lots of scratches

"wow, mam there bad" I say to mum, worried, she grabs a cloth and wipes away some of the blood causing jay to whimper.

"dan has the water boiled yet?" mam asks dad

"yeah, im just putting it in the freezer to cool it will be like 5 minutes, I think" dad replied

"well maddy, you best get to bed now, its late" mam said

"but…" mam cut me off

"no buts, ill be talking to you in the morning about why you were out this late without our permission, now bed" I sigh and walk up the stairs to bed, there was no point arguing and im really sleepy. Before I go to bed, I go into the bathrooms and wash my face and arms, then jump into bed. The clock says 12 30 am, great im gonna be shattered for the Halloween disco. I just lie there thinking over the past hour, trying to make sense of things, why would he save me, he doesn't even know me? I eventually fall asleep, into a dreamless deep sleep.

Emma Pov (maddys mum)

That boy is really badly hurt, it's a good job hes a wolf blood and if we treat him right and clean it properly it should be healed by tomorrow. I get the needle and thread and stitch him up, he wakes up just as I finished stitching him up.

"am I gonna be okay" he said, I was surprised at his voice he is wild his voice should be fierce and ruff, not soft and friendly!

"yes pet, you should of healed by the morning, we are gonna get you into school and you can stay with us for a while if you like?" I ask him

"yeah we just need your name and date of birth to make you a background" dan added

"yeah! I have always wanted to live in the human world, it looks so much better than the wild one. My name is James Chase and my birthday is the second of December, im 15" he said brightly

"rightyho ill call john right now and get them papers made, we will make you a b- kinda kid you should be able to mange that, if you can read and write" dan said

"yup, I can read and write, my mum insisted on teaching me, but its what made the pack exile her, they think its to human" james said

"good good, we will make sure your in maddys classes, we will say you have trust issues and only trust certain people and get you to sit next to her, ok?"

"sure thing miss smith!" he beamed

"now lets all go to bed its late" I grab James's hand and lead him to the spare room

"this is gonna be your bedroom, we can paint it and redecorate it next week, now get to sleep, you have school in the morning" I say

"yeah miss smith" he said

_**authors note:**_ **sorry about how long you guys had to wait for this chapter, but someone asked for longer chapters so I thought I would just do one and see what you guys think, would you rather have one longer chapter a week or a few shorter chapters a week? Answer this in comments please also once again**

**MADDY OR JANA? also I wrote this at like 2am so im sorry about quality and stuff, sorry if its boreing but I had to get this part out of the way as best as possible.**

**MADDY OR JANA?**


End file.
